1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an oil mist separator, and, more specifically, to an oil mist separator which can enhance the sealability around a nozzle hole, thereby improving the oil separation efficiency and can also improve the productivity.
2. Description of Related Art
Oil mist separators having a gas-liquid separation structure which separates an oil component in a blow-by gas in a flow path for a blow-by gas formed within a cylinder head cover are generally known as conventional oil mist separators. As such oil mist separators, for example, providing a partition wall including a nozzle hole formed within a flow path for a blow-by gas and colliding the blow-by gas with a collision board provided on the downstream side of this pore for inertial separation of an oil are disclosed (for example, see JP 2009-121281 A).
When a partition wall is provided within a flow path for a blow-by gas as in JP 2009-121281 A, a gap may sometimes be created between the cylinder head cover and the partition wall by the influences of dimensional tolerance and the like. As a result, the blow-by gas is in danger of flowing not only through the nozzle hole, but also into the gap, thereby causing the deterioration in oil separation efficiency. When the partition wall is integrally molded with a cylinder head cover made of a resin in order not to create such a gap, the shape of the cylinder head cover becomes complicated, resulting in a complicated structure of a mold for molding this.